


Snackies and Stress Cuddles

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Nice Jeremy Heere's Squip, Pet Names, Plushies, Stuttering Jeremy Heere, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: Jeremy overworked himself and now he's in desperate need of stress relief.little!jeremycg!squip
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 30





	Snackies and Stress Cuddles

Jeremy was sitting at his desk, letting slight frustration wash over him. He's been working for hours without a single break taken and if Squip knew this.. he would be mad since he told Jeremy not to overwork himself. Was Jeremy gonna listen? Of course not. But that's always the thing he regretted the most since he always got a lecture at the end. 

He had a project due soon which he had to present in front of the class and that just made him even more anxious.

Jeremy felt even more stressful than before to where a few tears streamed down his face. He sniffled a little and trudged to his bed to cuddle one of his plushies to calm down until he got the feeling of wanting to be held and cared tenderly. He really didn't feel like bothering Squip at the moment since he was probably busy but.. Jeremy didn't really care.

"D-daddy..!" He sniffled, curling up on the abundance of stuffed animals and cartoon food plushes. "Daddy!" He called out again, letting out a quiet hiccup.

Squip rushed in almost immediately when he heard the hiccup, just wanting to make sure he heard Jeremy correctly. He went over and sat on the edge of Jeremy's bed, gently stroking his hair to calm him down a bit more. "Shhh.. it's okay, I'm here.." he whispered, giving Jeremy a light kiss on his forehead. He assumed Jeremy felt somewhere around the age of 3-4 since he could speak a little with slight struggle/stutter.

Jeremy hiccuped again, laying down in Squip's lap, hugging a stuffed dolphin to his chest. "D-daddy, th-the scary h-homework mon-monster is gonna get me-me!" he stammered, hiding his face in Squip's side.  
Squip frowned a little and gently played with Jeremy's hair. "I know, baby.. the monster won't hurt you, I promise." He said in a soft, motherly, tone.

There was no way Squip could lecture Jeremy in the slightest right now. He's in a very vulnerable state at the moment and that's not really the best option either.  
Jeremy sat up and did grabby hands for Squip to cuddle for a bit. "Daddy, I want snackies and c-cuddles.." he murmured, pouting a little.

"Lets get you changed first. You're still in your school clothes." Squip said then got up and organized a few things on Jeremy's desk like papers and closing his laptop and whatnot then went over to his closet and took out a onesie for Jeremy to wear.

Jeremy watched Squip silently as he held the dolphin in his lap, wondering what kind of snacks he would get. Maybe cookies and milk! Or applesauce. He was fine with anything, honestly.

Squip dressed Jeremy in the onesie then picked him up and held the boy on his hip, gently pressing his lips to his forehead once again. "Lets get you some snacks." He hummed, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.   
Once he made it there, he set Jeremy on the counter and rummaged through the pantry, pulling out some goldfish then the fridge for a juice box which caused Jeremy to do a little happy cheer since just by that he started feeling better.

Squip was already smiling in accomplishment. He always felt proud when he could cheer his baby up easily like that. He sighed peacefully and carried Jeremy over to the living room where he set some toys up and set him on the floor with his snacks and sat next to him.  
Jeremy put the hoodie of his onesie on as he began eating some of the goldfish, feeding some to his dolphin who we'll call 'Squippy' since he named it after Squip.  
Jeremy smiled a little as he sipped his juice and played around with a few toys, feeling a lot more relaxed but something felt missing at the moment.

"D-daddy, si-sing a song p-pleeeeeease?" He asked, pulling on Squip's sleeve. Jeremy always loved Squip's voice alone but hearing him sing had a different affect on him and he liked it.

"Anything in particular?" Squip asked, pulling Jeremy into his lap, taking the hoodie off to stroke his hair.  
Jeremy shook his head with a quiet giggle as he got a temple kiss.

Squip thought for a moment and just started singing random lyrics that came to his mind which were just some things like 'lollipop sky through cotton candy clouds' or something along those lines.   
Jeremy hummed along, swaying to the non-existing beat since Squip always changed it up everytime. It was nice to hear something different unless Jeremy wanted a repeat of it.

"D-da-daddy, I w-wanna c-color." Jeremy said, huffing a bit from the stutter.  
Squip's heart felt like it was melting since he basically adored everything about Jeremy. "Of course, baby." He said, grabbing a nearby coloring book along with a small box of crayons.  
"Th-thank you d-daddy!" He smiled, opening the book to a random page then began to scribble on it with happy giggles and excited squirms.

A few minutes later, Jeremy finished the drawing and proudly held it up to show Squip his masterpiece of a sun with different colored crayons scribbled all over it.  
"Good job!" Squip praised, kissing Jeremy's cheek which caused a hug tackle afterwards.

"D-dad-daddy, can I h-have a c-c-cookie..?" Jeremy asked. He got treats when he was being good but since Squip didn't give him anything, he thought he was being a bad boy which Jeremy hated with all his little heart especially if it was unintentional or he was oblivious to the situation.

Squip thought for a moment then nodded, standing up with Jeremy in his arms. "Of course you can, sweetheart.." He said, walking back to the kitchen and opened the cookie jar, taking out a large chocolate chip cookie out for Jeremy.  
Jeremy gasped a little and took the cookie, taking a semi big bite out of it.

A bit later after the cookie and some songs and games, Jeremy felt a slight was of grogginess wash over him. He yawned quietly, wrapping his arms around Squip slowly. "D-daddy, I s-sleeby.." he murmured, tightening his grip when he felt Squip stand up.  
"Aww, it's naptime for you, slugger." He said, beginning to walk upstairs,

"B-but th-the scary hom-homework monster, d-daddy!" Jeremy whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of Squip's neck.  
"Shhh.. the homework monster won't get to you; I'll make sure of it, okay?" He said, getting a nod in return from Jeremy.

Squip smiled a little and sat on Jeremy's bed, laying him down with Squippy the dolphin then a whine escaped from Jeremy. "Noooo..! Daddy, lay down!" he said which Squip hesitated but obligated to a few moments later.  
"Much better." Jeremy said as he crawled on top of Squip and just laid on him, curled up with his thumb in his mouth.

Squip sighed quietly since Jeremy was now asleep without problems which meant he could relax a little as well or.. at least until Jeremy wakes up.

He's still a handful no matter what but that didn't matter to Squip. He just wants his baby to be happy in the end.


End file.
